The Kingdom Hearts Hunger Games
by Naminewannabe
Summary: To the book The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, Kairi stars as Katniss Everdeen who wakes up on Reaping day and wonders who will die in the games this year.


**Nikki: ok this is gonna be the best story ever!**

**Sora: And why is this…**

**Nikki: because… its featured about my favorite book ever**

**Kairi: and that would be……………**

**Nikki:*pauses for dramatic effect*… The Hunger Games… DUH!!!**

**Sora: OMG I LOVES THAT BOOK!!!**

**Kairi: huh???**

**Nikki: you will soon find out dear Kairi… muahahaha**

**Sora: Nikki does not own any thing about the hunger games or anything about kingdom hearts!!! :3**

**Nikki: oh and by the way I was looking at the book while I wrote this. The people will change and only the first and part of the second chapter will be almost word for word!!! :3**

Ok for those of you who don't know about the hunger games…

North America has become Panem, a TV-dominated dictatorship run from a city called the Capitol. The rest of Panem is divided into 12 Districts (the former 13th had the bad judgment to revolt and no longer exists). The yearly highlight in this nightmare world is the Hunger Games, a bloodthirsty reality TV show in which 24 teenagers chosen by lottery — two from each District, between the ages of 12 and 18 — fight each other in a desolate environment called the ''arena'' this arena can be any kind of terrain (Woods, Snow, Desert.) The winner gets a life of ease; the losers get death.

**Kairi's PO**V

I woke up to reach for my little sister Namine. She wasn't there,

She must have gone back to our mom in the middle of the night. Namine has been having bad dreams lately, But of course who wouldn't… today is the day of the reaping.

I look across the room through the dim light and see Namine, curled up nest to our mother. Our once very beautiful mother or so I'm told.

I see the worlds most ugliest cat sitting at Namine's knees, she loved him to death but ive always hated him. And he has always hated me. Well he doesn't trust me

The day Namine brought him home I tried to drown him, his belly swollen with worms and crawling with fleas, we could barely feed ourselves netherless a cat.

He has a mashed in nose, half of his ear is missing, and eyes the color of rotting squash. Namine named him Buttercup insisting that his coat looked like the flower.

I swing my legs off of the bed and slide on my hunting boots which are leather that has molded to my feet.

I pull on trousers, a shirt, and tuck my long braid into a cap, then grab my forage bag.. I quickly grab the cheese Namine gave me as a reaping gift then put it into my pocket.

Our part of District 12, nickname is the Seam, is usually crawling around with coal miners heading out to their work in the early morning. Men and women alike with hunched shoulder, swollen knuckles,

Yet they have the day off, after all it is the Reaping which isn't till two. You may as well sleep in.

Our scrawny old house is at the edge of the Seam. I only have to pass small gates to reach the old field called the Meadow.

Oddly called the Meadow, it has no flowers and barely any grass. Separating it from the woods, closing all of District 12, is a high chain length fence with barb wire loops. It supposed to be electrified 24 hours a day because of the things in the woods.

But we barely get any electricity here so it s almost never on and safe to touch. Even so, I always check to listen for the hum that means its on. Right now, its not.

I quickly slide underneath the fence in a loose spot that's always been there. I always come to the woods.

As I am in the trees I retrieve a bow and sheath of arrows from a hollow log. Inside the woods predators roam freely, no real paths to follow. But here is also food if you know how to get it. My father knew and taught me some before he was blown to bits in a mine explosion.

Nothing to bury. I was eleven, five years later I still wake up screaming for him to run.

Even though it is illegal to trespass into the woods and poaching carries the most severe penalties, more people would risk it if they had weapons.

My bow is a rarity, crafted by my father along with a few others that I keep well hidden in the woods in waterproof covers.

My dad could have made a lot of money selling them but if the officials found out he would have been publicly executed for inciting a rebellion.

Most of the Peacekeepers turn a blind eye for the very few who hunt because they are as hungry for food as the rest,

In fact they are among our best customers. But the idea that someone might be arming the Seam would have never been allowed.

"District 12: where you can starve to death in safety." I mutter. Then I glance quickly over my shoulder. Even here you worry someone might overhear you.

When I was little I would scare my mother to death, the things I would blurt out about District 12, about the people who rule our country, Panem, to the very far city called the Capitol.

Eventually I knew this would only lead to trouble and learned to hold my tongue and turn my features into a different mask so no one would ever read my thoughts.

Do my work quietly in school. Make only polite small talk in the public market. Discuss little more than trades in the Hob, which is the black market where I make most of money. Even at home, where I am less pleasant, I avoid discussing tricky topics.

Like the Reaping, or food shortages, or the Hunger Games. Namine might repeat my words then where would we be?

IN the woods waits the only person whom I can be myself. Sora. I can feel the muscles in my face soften, my pace quickening as I climb the hills to our place, a rock overlooking a valley.

A bunch of berry bushes protects it from unwanted eyes. A sight of him waiting brings a real smile. Sora says I never smile unless I am in the woods.

"Kairi Everdeen!!!" Sora yells. The he gets a frightened look and after a few minutes we know nobody is coming we go back to talking in hushed voices.

"Look what I shot." Sora holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow in it, and I laugh. Its real bakery bread, not the flat dense loaves we make out of our grain rations.

I pull out the arrow and smell it. Delicious. Only for special occasions.

"Its still warm," I say. He had to have gotten it early on. Sora is so crazy." What did it cost you?"

"just a squirrel. The baker was sentimental this morning." Says Sora

"Namine left us cheese." Then I pull it out.

His face brightens up instantly. "Thank you, Namine." Suddenly he falls into a capitol accent then mimics Effie Trinket, the crazy happy go lucky woman who arrives each year to read the names of the Reaping. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" he plucks a few berries. "and may the odds-" then eats a few,

I eat a berry "be ever in your favor!" I finish. Effie says every year. The odds are never in our favor.

Sora could be my brother, Same skin and eye color. We could be related, almost everyone here could.

That's why mom and Namine, with blond hair and blue eyes, always look different. My moms family took care of the Peacekeepers in the nicer part of District 12, they were like doctors but not, no one could afford doctors so my moms family was the next best thing.

But my mom ran off with my father, who was a poor miner. She must have really loved him to leave her great home for Seam.

"We could do it, you known," Sora says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Sora

I wouldn't, and I couldn't, it's a preposterous idea.

"If we didn't have so many kids to take care of." He adds quickly

They are not our kids of couse, im not like that with Sora. But might as well be our kids. Gales two little brothers and a sister. Prim. And throw in our mothers too, they wouldn't live without us.

"I never want to have kids." I say

"I might. If I didn't live here." says Sora

"But you do," I say irritated.

"forget it." He snaps back.

I cannot leave Prim. She is the only person in the world that I love. Gale will not leave his family.

Everyone loves Sora. He is good looking, he is strong enough to handle work in the mines and he can hunt. All the girls love him but me and him as been friends since I was 12 and he 14.

Tonight after the Reaping everyone is supposed to celebrate. And a lot of people do, our of relief that their children has been spared for another year. But two families will rty to figure out how they will survive with the painful years to come.

After hunting we leave the woods for trade at the Hob.

Once done in that place we go to the mayors back door where Avril, (**Nikki :my best friend. I didn't want to have to use yuffie or aerith yet…), **comes out. She is in my class and normally paired up together. Neither of us talk much and don't have many friends. Today she is wearing a very pretty white dress, and he blond hair done up with a satin pink ribbon. Reaping clothes.

"Pretty dress." Says Sora

Avril shoots him a look, trying to see if it's a genuine

compliment or if he's just being ironic. It _is _a pretty dress, but she would never be wearing it ordinarily. She presses her lips together and then smiles.

"Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?"

Now it's Gale's turn to be confused. Does she mean it?

Or is she messing with him? I'm guessing the second.

"You won't be going to the Capitol," says Gale coolly.

His eyes land on a small, circular pin that adorns her dress.

Real gold. Beautifully crafted. It could keep a family in

bread for months.

"What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." Sora replies.

"That's not her fault." I say

"it isn't anyones fault its just the way it is." Says Sora and starts walking off

Avril becomes silent. She puts the money for the berries in my hand.

"Good luck Kairi."

"You too." I say then the door closes

We walk back home together. He is right thou the Reaping system is unfair. You become eligible at 12. That year your names entered once. At thirteen twice. And so on until you reach the age of 18, the final year of eligibility, that's when your name sin y times. True for every citizen in Panem.

But the catch is if you are poor and starving as we were, You can opt to add your name more times in exchange for tesserae. Each tesserae is worth a meager year's supply of grain and oil for one person. Any member can do this. So at age 12 I had my name entered four times. Once I had to and three more times for more food and oil for Namine and mom.

Every year I do this. So now at age 16 my names in 20 times, but Sora, whose 18, his name is in 42 times.

We are finally home. "See you at the square!" I say

"wear something pretty," he says flatly.

At home my mom and Namine are ready to go. My mother wears her best dress and Namine is in my first Reaping outfit, a skirt and riffled blouse. It is big on her but my mom made it stay.

I get to wear one of my mothers dresses with some ribbons.

Once I am done getting read she puts my hair up into very pretty braids.

"So pretty." Says Namine in a hushed voice

I would not ever let Namine enter herself more than once for more food and oil. So for now her names only in once, she is finally 12, but the odds of her being picked are a million to one.

I protect Namine any way I can but I am powerless against the reaping. And the anguish I fell when she is in pain wells up my chest and I have to try to stay calm.

At one o' clock we head for the square. Its mandatory you come unless your on deaths door. Officials will come around to see if this is the case.

Camera crews are stationed at one of the most pleasant places at District 12, The Square, Bright banners have been hung up for the "special" occasion,

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve- through eighteen-year-olds are herded into

roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young ones, like Prim, toward the back.

District 12's population is about 8 thousand. And I am in the group of sixteens from the seam.

Avril's father is up there on stage, Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket, District 12;s excort, fresh from the capitol.

Just as the clock strikes 2 the mayor steps up and begins to read his speech about the history of Panem, the country that rise up out of ashes of a place one called North America. He lists Disasters, The oceans, and war. The result was Panem a capitol ringed by 13 districts. Them came the dark days, the uprisings of the districts against the capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth was obliterated.

The treaty of Treason gave us new laws to guarantee peace and, as a yearly reminder of that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

By now you might be wondering what the hunger games is. It's a punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty four tributes will be put into the "arena" in an outdoor place that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to survive, which means killing each other. The last tribute standing wins.

I hope that explains Reaping Day for you. Taking the kids from our districts forcing them to kill one another while everyone watches on live television is the capitols way of reminding us how we are at their mercy, and how little of a chance we have of starting another rebellion.

The last tribute alive gets a life of ease back at home.

The mayor read of District Twelve's past victors in 72 years, we have exactly 2. Only one is still alive. Leon Abernathy,

He shows up on stage, drunk again, but when is he not drunk. Right now District twkeve is the laughing stock of Panem again. The mayor pulls the attention back to the Reaping by introducing Effie Trinket.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in you favor!!!" Her pink hair has to be a wig because her curls have shifted slightly off center. She goes on about what and honor this is.

Through the crowd I spot Sora looking at me with a ghost smile. I smile back but hen I start thinking about how me and Sora could be in the games at anytime.

Effie yells "Ladies First," and crosses to the glass ball for girls. She puts her hand now and grabs a slip of paper. It goes quiet.

Effie goes to the podium, smoothes the paper out, and reads the name in a clear voice. And it isn't me.

` Its Namine Everdeen.

**Nikki: so did you like it!!!  
Sora: its almost exactly the book!!!**

**Nikki: sadly yes but when she *sora out hand over her mouth***

**Sora: you cant tell people whats about to happen!!!**

**Nikki: well ya but still….. if they haven't read the book then the ending will ruin it for them..**

**Sora: * keeps arguing with Nikki***

**Kairi: *sweatdrop* ok well R&R PEOPLE!!! Remember if you don't review we wont keep going!!!**


End file.
